Subversion
by astraplain
Summary: After the anime. Wolfram returns from a visit to his grandfather with an illness that might prove fatal... to Yuuri. Disclaimer: Yuuri belongs to Wolfram, and they along with everything else KKM, belong to their creators.
1. Chapter 1

"That won't be enough time; he's remarkably stubborn. Send a letter to Blood Pledge Castle informing them that my grandson will remain here for at least another two months to attend to family matters." Ulrich von Bielefeld's chief advisor bowed and left to carry out the order. He didn't even glance at the unconscious, half-naked blond lying on the stone floor of the cell. 

"Wait twenty minutes, then douse him with water to wake him," Lord von Bielefeld ordered, glaring down at his grandson. "Leave him alone, but don't let him sleep. Give him another dose of the potion with tea at midnight and continue to wake him every hour until noon. If he's more cooperative he can return to his room to sleep; if not, he stays here until I'm convinced that the potion is working."

The two soldiers bowed to their Lord and reassumed their post, keeping watch over the young man just as they had for the past nine days.  
XXXXX

"I am Wolfram von Bielefeld. I am a solder of Shin Makoku. I will give my life to protect my king."

Wolfram repeated these sentences over and over in his head, clinging to the reality of the words desperately. His body was shaking with cold and his hands and feet were numb from the iron manacles that trapped him in this damp, dark cell. He'd lost all sense of time. Had he been here a day? A week? How long had it been since he'd arrived at his grandfather's castle, seeking peace and solitude after losing his fiancé? Why had his grandfather betrayed him?

He was Wolfram von Bielefeld. He was a soldier of Shin Makoku. He would give his life to protect his wimpy fiancé. He'd give anything just to see Yuuri again. He'd...

...kill him for sullying the throne with his half-human heritage.

Wolfram blinked. Blinked again. What?

The thought was there, solid and ugly in his mind. It resonated through every good thought of Yuuri...

...that half-breed filth.

Tears stung at the corners of Wolfram's eyes but he ignored them, biting down hard on his lip and savoring the blood and pain that filled his senses.

"I am Wolfram von Bielefeld. I am a solder of Shin Makoku. I will give my life to protect my king." He shouted the words until he was hoarse,  
and yet... those silky, traitorous thoughts still taunted him.  
XXXXX

"My Lord, an urgent letter for Lord Wolfram." The servant handed the sealed message to Lord Ulrich, leaving quickly when he was waved away. Ulrich opened the letter and leaned back in his opulent chair. He moved easily for a mazoku of 412 and was imposing in manner and stature. He was used to having his orders carried out immediately and without question and as so had no patience for anyone who dared question him.

He scanned the handwritten text, scowling in displeasure. He'd been told the maou was gone - back to his human land, possibly never to return. The one who bore such false news would be punished for their error. Shoving the letter at his advisor, he growled, "The half-breed king has returned. He's asking for his fiancé."

"It's only been a month, Lord Ulrich. The potion has not fully taken hold." Lars Holsted's voice trembled as he faced his angry superior.  
Twenty years older than his master, Lars had spent his life in service to the man and his family. He was thin and a bit frail where Lord Ulrich was stout and healthy, but Lars was competent and loyal, even when he was not comfortable with his assigned tasks. He often served as a buffer between the lord and his servants, more so since the war as Ulrich grew increasingly bitter from hatred of humans and grief for the sons he'd lost.

"I thought the healer said it would work," Ulrich snapped. "He assured me it would rival the Wincott poison for controlling people." He leaned forward in his chair to glare at Lars. Stray wisps of gray hair slipped down over one eye making him appear almost feral.

"It is still being perfected, my Lord. Your grandson is remarkably strong-willed; to my knowledge no one has resisted this level of persuasion like he has."

"Now is not the time to admire a trait that could ruin everything! We can delay four days, no more, as the boy's wounds need time to heal.  
Have him moved back to his bedroom and call the healer at once. We will have to increase the dosage of the potion."

"We can't risk it, Lord Ulrich. The boy has been feverish for days; increasing the potion could kill him!"

Ulrich looked ready to rip Lars' head off with his bare hands, but he forced himself to calm down, easing back in his seat. "Very well, but the plan remains. The boy will go back to Blood Pledge Castle and marry the half-breed king. When the time is right, we will activate the potion; he will kill the king and assume the throne." Ulrich smiled nastily. "His first act as king will be to remove his brothers from the castle and name me as his advisor."

"Yes, Lord Ulrich." The advisor's expression did not change as he left the room, he hurried down the corridor, and up the nearest staircase to Lord Wolfram's bedroom. He nodded at the guards and waited for them to open the door, admitting him into the darkened room. He kept his hands at his sides and hoped no one would notice them shaking.

The young lord tossed restlessly, hair matted to his face with sweat and skin unnaturally flushed with fever. Lars Holsted had been an aid and advisor to Lord Ulrich for nearly three centuries, but now he faced a critical decision. He picked up a cloth from the nightstand and wet it, wringing it out thoroughly before placing it on the young man's forehead. Wolfram whimpered and shifted away without waking.

Lars studied the young man's pain-lined face for a long moment. He hadn't seen Wolfram in nearly four years, but he still thought of him as the son he never had. Lars loved the beautiful, lonely child who'd spent summers at his grandfather's castle and was proud of the man he'd become. With a sigh Lars reached into his inner jacket pocket, removing and carefully opening a small vial. He placed it against Wolfram's lips while holding the boy's head up slightly so Wolfram wouldn't choke on the bitter fluid. Lars pulled the now-empty vial away and reached for the glass of water on the nightstand. He helped the young man drink and held him up for a few minutes until he was sure that Wolfram would not choke.

"May Shinou-Heika protect us both, lad," he whispered as he eased the still unconscious blond down to the bed and smoothed the bed covers. "For all our sakes"  
XXXXX

"Wolfram! Welcome back!" Yuuri's enthusiastic greeting trailed off as he got a good look at his fiancé. The young demon had returned to Blood Pledge castle in a carriage, his horse being led by one of his escorts. Siegfried Warner, one of his grandfather's healers, had accompanied him along with Lars Holsted, his grandfather's advisor.

"Yuuri," Wolfram greeted wearily as Siegfried helped him down from the carriage. "What took you so long to come back? If you can travel between worlds why didn't you return sooner? Were you cheating on me you..." The tirade trailed off into a fit of deep coughing that nearly knocked the blond off his feet.

"Wolf, you're sick!" Yuuri stepped closer, blinking in surprise as Wolfram shied away.

"It's nothing serious. I've had nursemaids and healers watching my every move. I can barely blow my nose without them panicking!" Despite his efforts, Wolfram couldn't quite pull off his usual bratty arrogance. He was ghost-pale and looked as though he might collapse.

"Wolfram..." Conrad's voice was unusually stern. "Perhaps you would allow these gentlemen to fulfill their duties and accompany you to your chambers. They can brief Gisela and then relax for a few days before returning home."

Wolfram grumbled, but clearly wasn't in any shape to put up a real fight. He turned and started off towards the rooms he shared with Yuuri; Lars and Siegfried bowed and followed him.

"Conrad..." Yuuri held back, watching with concern as Lars took Wolfram's arm to help him up the stairs.

"There was no mention of this from his family's house. They should have notified us of his illness." Conrad looked down at Yuuri who was clearly caught between concern for Wolfram and fear of doing something to set off one of his tirades.

"Perhaps you could catch up to them and make sure they have everything they need? I'll go find Gisela and send her up, then report to Gwendal."

Yuuri nodded and was gone before Conrad could say another word.  
XXXXX

"He'll sleep until morning, Heika." Gisela smiled at her king. "You should call me immediately if his temperature goes up or if he's restless or in pain." She nodded at his thanks and left the room at a measured pace.

She was not surprised to find Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter waiting in the corridor. "I'll be glad to brief you on Lord Wolfram's condition"  
She looked at the soldiers standing guard and at Lars and Siegfried standing slightly away from the group. "In your office, Lord Gwendal?"

Gwendal frowned at this unusual request, but nodded and turned to lead her away; Gunter and Conrad started to follow but Gwendal stopped them. "I'm sure this is quite routine. No need to keep our guests any longer; please escort them to the guest rooms in the south wing."

"Of course," Conrad agreed smoothly before Gunter could protest. The south wing guest rooms were on the opposite side of the castle and usually reserved for lower-level dignitaries or visiting soldiers.

"Sirs?" Conrad greeted the visitors from the von Bielefeld house and motioned for them to follow – leading them away from Gwendal and Gisela. Gunter took a moment to summon an extra set of guards for the king's bedroom door before joining Conrad's group.  
XXXXX

"I am Wolfram von Bielefeld. I am a solder of Shin Makoku. I will give my life to protect my king." Wolfram was talking in his sleep, his body twisting as if he were being restrained.

Yuuri murmured soothing nonsense words, stroking Wolfram's hair and trying to calm his movements. He could feel the heat of the blonde's fever through the layers of clothing and wondered if he should call Gisela back.

Deciding against it, he did the only thing he could think of – straddled the blond to hold him still while he invoked the healing spell. Yuuri closed his eyes and concentrated on easing Wolfram's fever, surrounding the blonde's fire with cool water until the thrashing stopped and Wolfram seemed to settle into a restful sleep.

Letting out a relieved breath, Yuuri carefully shifted until he was lying beside Wolfram, close, but not actually touching except for a hand resting lightly against Wolfram's arm to monitor his body temperature. Yuuri hated to see anyone sick and suffering, but there was something especially distressing about seeing Wolfram like this. Regardless of the whole fiancé mess, Yuuri did consider Wolfram a good friend and would do whatever he could to assist the other's recovery.

Satisfied that Wolfram was a bit cooler, Yuuri closed his eyes and started to drift off. He was tired after the healing spell and grateful to be in a familiar bed. Surprisingly, Gunter hadn't put up too much of a fuss about Yuuri staying; normally he would object to the possibility of exposure to Wolfram's illness.

It was strange though, Yuuri mused as he drifted towards sleep. The expression on Gisela's face when she left... The fact that neither Conrad nor Gwendal had come into the room afterwards...

Oh well. It was late and he was tired. He'd think about it tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's no mistake," Gisela stated firmly, calm in the face of Gwendal's anger. "There are deep bruises on Wolfram's wrists and ankles as well as other minor injuries that suggest he was restrained in some way, and likely mistreated. Effort was made to repair the damage but those kinds of injuries take time to heal." 

Before Gwendal could respond, Conrad and Gunter arrived and demanded to know Wolfram's condition. Gisela repeated what she had told Gwendal, adding, "It is also possible that Wolfram has been poisoned. His current symptoms are common in a person rejecting a toxic substance."

Gwendal sat back hard in his seat and exchanged a look with Conrad. "Let our guests have their night's rest. We will speak to them in the morning – separately."

Conrad and Gunter nodded their agreement. Gisela said nothing, merely bowed and left. This was not her concern whereas Wolfram's health was.  
XXXXX

Conrad was surprised to find Lars Holsted waiting for him in the morning.

"You have questions for me, my lord." It was a statement of fact and Conrad merely nodded. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Lord von Walde is waiting in his office, sir." Conrad led the way in silence, trying to assess the elderly gentleman walking beside him.  
Conrad remembered Lars from his rare visits to Blood Pledge Castle while accompanying Wolfram's grandfather. The latter had been a rather distant man, cold to Conrad and anyone who was not a pure blood mazoku. Lars, however, had been kind and always had seemed to treat Wolfram well.

"Lord Gwendal." Conrad knocked on the open office door before entering with Lars. He closed the office door for privacy, taking up a position beside it. It gave him the opportunity to observe the visitor and the conversation without being a distraction.

"Please, sit." Gwendal rose to greet the Bielefeld advisor. He motioned for Lars to take a seat before returning to his own.

"Please," Lars spoke before Gwendal's questioning began, "my life is already forfeit, but you must hear me. Lord Wolfram is in danger, as is the king." He reached for an inner pocket only to have Conrad stop him. The soldier had moved from his post at the door before the older man even realized what had happened. "I just... in my pocket." The man motioned towards the inner jacket pocket but made no farther attempt to reach for it, letting Conrad retrieve the small vial instead.

"It's a Bielefeld secret. Lord Ulrich wanted his own version of a mind-controlling potion like the Wincott's and has had healers and alchemists working to develop one for years. Now he's used it on Wolfram."

"Why?" Conrad demanded, holding the vial away from himself in disgust.

"To kill the king and assume the throne." Lars looked down, unable to meet the eyes of Wolfram's brothers. "He never recovered after Wolfram's father died; since the war he's focused all his anger on humans and half-breeds." Lars murmured an apology to Conrad, then continued. "I had been tending to matters on our borders and returned shortly after Lord Wolfram's arrival. I didn't know..." He looked up with tears shining in his eyes. "He's like the child I never had, I would never hurt him! But Lord Ulrich... all those years of filling that sweet boy's head with poisonous words wasn't enough. He's poisoned Wolfram's body too, and he plans to use Wolfram to kill the king!"

"Is this the potion?" Conrad gestured with the bottle. "We must take it to Gisela immediately."

"It is, but you need to hear the rest before you give it to your healer. I've been giving Wolfram a counter-potion. It's not a true antidote, but it lessens the effects of the Bielefeld potion. It's here." He gestured to another pocket in his jacket and waited while Conrad removed the small bottle and set it on the desk beside the first vial. "The Bielefeld potion doesn't allow the user to control the victim completely the way the Wincott formula does. It only works on someone who is weak, physically and mentally. Lord Ulrich tried to weaken Wolfram by restraining him in a cell and depriving him of food and sleep. The potion was administered twice daily followed by instructions to kill the maou, banish you, Wolfram's brothers and family, and name Lord Ulrich as the king's chief advisor."

Lars' voice broke and he paused, breathing unsteadily. Conrad went to the sideboard and returned with a cup of tea for the shaken man. "Take your time," he insisted.

Lars nodded his thanks and took several sips of tea before speaking again, urgently pleading, "My lords, please, for Lord Wolfram's sake as well as the king's. Please watch him carefully. Beware of any changes in behavior or attitudes that might indicate the potion is at work. I have no idea what the long-term effects are, but the danger is very real."

"Then it is you who will watch for it, Mr. Holsted. I am invoking my authority as advisor to the king to assign you as Wolfram's guardian until he has fully recovered from his illness. We will return Siegfried to his home with a letter explaining the situation." Gwendal leaned over his desk and looked sternly at Lars. "I understand the sacrifice you have made to bring us this information. I will offer what protection is in my power to give, but I can not guarantee your long-term safety without alerting Lord Ulrich to our knowledge of his plan. It may become necessary to send you back. Do you understand this?"

"I do, Lord Gwendal. The safety of our king and Lord Wolfram is paramount, and I will give my life for their protection."

"We will try not to make that necessary," Conrad insisted. "Is there any family I should notify?"

"Thank you, no. My wife died years ago and we had no children, which is why Lord Wolfram is so dear to me."

Conrad smiled as he escorted the exhausted man out. "I understand," he said softly. "He is my precious little brother"  
XXXXX

"It's only a walk in the garden. It's not like I'm planning to hike to Cabalcade!" Wolfram crossed his arms and dropped back against the messy pile of pillows on the bed in a huff. Yuuri was already up and dressed but was insisting that Wolfram remain in bed. Wolfram was putting up a token resistance, but it was clear he didn't mind lingering in the warm bed while Yuuri trudged off to a day of paperwork and history lessons.

"We'll go together after Gisela says it's okay." Yuuri's months away, believing he'd never see Shin Makoku again, had made him even more stubborn – particularly where his friend, fiancé, whatever Wolfram was – was concerned.

The one thing Yuuri thought he wouldn't miss while back on Earth was having his brain tied in knots over the whole marrying a boy thing.  
But then Murata and his mother – his own mother! – had supplied an entire shelf of books with titles that made him blush. Yuuri couldn't bring himself to actually read any of them, especially those his mother and Murata had taken notes in – complete with color-coded highlighting! Okay, he had paged through a couple, but only when no one else was home and he'd locked his bedroom door. He could never be too careful about those kinds of things...

"Are you listening to me?!" Wolfram rasped, tossing a pillow at Yuuri for emphasis. "I said, you just want an excuse to get out of Gunter's history lesson."

"That's beside the point." Yuuri replaced the pillow missile, then put one knee on the bed as he leaned over his pouting fiancé to check his temperature. "You need to rest and get better. Your mother will be bringing Greta home soon and I don't want her to see you so sick."

Wolfram softened a little. Greta had him wrapped around her little finger and everyone knew it but him. "Alright, I'll stay here until Gisela comes back. But then I'm taking a bath. And we are walking in the garden this afternoon."

Even with a sore throat Wolfram sounded menacing. Yuuri held up his hands in surrender and laughed. "I'll bring you lunch and then – if Gisela says it's okay – we'll go out."

"You'd better not be late! Now get downstairs before Gunter comes looking for you and I have to see him slobbering all over you."

"I'm going, I'm going. Off to learn more about the seventeenth maou."

"The one who played musical sporks at every state dinner." Wolfram nodded and looked pained. "Gunter really likes talking about her."

Yuuri groaned loudly and trudged off like a condemned man. Wolfram's laughter didn't make him feel any better.  
XXXXX

Siegfried Warner pulled nervously at the cuff of his tunic. "I did what my Lord asked of me." He looked up at Gwendal but didn't meet his eyes. "It is not my place to question his orders."

"Were you aware of what had been done to Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

"Not... not at first. There were rumors, of course. There are never any secrets in a crowded castle. But I didn't really know what was happening, or why; Lord Ulrich is not averse to using his dungeon to persuade people. But this was different. I'd heard there was a Bielefeld potion to rival the Wincott's but... to think he would use it on his own grandchild!"

Siegfried straightened a little. "I'm not always proud of what Lord Ulrich asks me to do, but I am loyal to him, and to my country. When I realized that there was a threat to the king and his fiancé, I did what little I could to help." The strength seemed to leave the healer and he slumped, as if exhausted. "I will accept any punishment for my part in what happened to Lord Wolfram. But if there is some way... My Lord, I have a family. If Lord Ulrich chooses..."

"The matter will be addressed," Gwendal promised. "There is always a need for healers, even beyond the Bielefeld border."

Siegfried slumped a little more, seeming to accept that he would have to take his family and leave his home if he ever wanted to feel safe again.

"I have friends who can assist your family, if you wish. They will go as travelers, not soldiers." Conrad placed a comforting hand on the man's arm. It wasn't fair to ask the man to uproot his family, but there was nothing that could be done about Ulrich until there was more proof of his plot against the king. It was repugnant, but not illegal for him to have hurt Wolfram, because Ulrich was the head of the von Bielefelds. If Wolfram were actually married to the king, it would be a different matter.

Thinking hard, Conrad waited for Siegfried to leave, then turned to Gwendal. "I think we need to have a talk with Yuuri."

Gwendal sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was going to need a painkiller for this.  
XXXXX

"You're serious?!" Yuuri jumped out of his seat, unable to remain still. "You're really serious? But he... and I... and... You're serious???"

"Yuuri," Conrad was careful not to use the maou's title. He took a step closer and spoke soothingly. "It's the best way to safeguard both of you. Once you're married Wolfram will be entitled to protection even from his blood relatives. We can sever his grandfather's hold over him and make sure he recovers from the Bielefeld potion without interference."

"Our alliances are too new to withstand a scandal within our own country, Heika. Your marriage will be an indication of stability as well as a means of protection." Gwendal looked over at Gunter who was, thankfully, not sniveling.

"Royal unions may be dissolved at any time. You are not making a life -long commitment, Heika, but you are protecting Wolfram, who is very vulnerable right now."

"I want to protect him," Yuuri shouted. "But do you believe for one minute that he'd ever agree to dissolving anything? This is Wolfram we're talking about. He's like a... a... barnacle or something!"

"Barnacle!!" The door slammed open and Wolfram stormed through, red-faced and looking ready to kill. "You... cheating wimp! I'll show you a..." The threat died out with a fit of coughing that left Wolfram hunched over and fighting for breath. Yuuri and Conrad rushed over to help, but Wolfram pulled himself away from their touch. "I don't need your help, or your protection! I can protect myself!"

"I know that!" Yuuri was getting angry now, frustrated and helpless in the face of his fiancé's stubborn pride. "You think I'm just a wimp and a cheater who can't do anything right, but you have never let me try! So forget it. Just... forget it." Yuuri dropped into a chair with a defeated sigh. It was ridiculous anyway, getting married to a boy – especially one like Wolfram. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"It means that much to you?" Wolfram studied Yuuri curiously. "Enough that you'd agree to be married? Tomorrow?"

"Today. Tomorrow. It doesn't matter when if it would keep you safe. You're always protecting me and I never... Just forget it."

Yuuri got up to leave but Wolfram reached out to him as he passed. He grabbed Yuuri's arm and looked into his eyes for a moment before touching his face. He tapped Yuuri's cheek lightly with his fingertips and smiled.

"I accept."

"What?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram, then Conrad, but it was Gunter's happy cry that gave it away. "Did we just get married or something"  
Yuuri asked suspiciously.

"Not quite," Wolfram replied, giving Yuuri a real smile. "I just accepted your proposal."

"What? Wait, does that mean we weren't really engaged all this time?"

"Well, technically..."

"Conrad!!" Yuuri glared at the men around him. "You told me we were engaged!"

"We were, I just hadn't formally agreed to the marriage until now." Wolfram looked over at Gunter who was just about dancing around the room, muttering about dresses and decorations and cake. "I want it simple, though."

Yuuri blinked. "Simple?"

"Military uniforms. Just a few witnesses. A quiet dinner afterwards." Wolfram leaned close and placed a light kiss on Yuuri's cheek. "And then, just us. Alone."

Yuuri sputtered and blinked, looking as if he were completely lost. "Simple? Alone? What?"

"I'd better go prepare. Say tomorrow night at six?" Despite his illness, Wolfram still managed to sweep out of the room.

Yuuri watched him go, still blinking and asking, "What?"

Conrad placed an arm around his godson and led him out to the gardens for a long, private chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfram leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. His walk downstairs had taken a lot more energy than he expected, but it had been worth it. He smiled, remembering Yuuri's expression when Wolfram had accepted the wedding plan. As usual, Yuuri was adorably clueless about the whole matter. 

The last time Yuuri left, Wolfram had really believed he would never see his fiancé again. It had caused him consider things carefully.  
Most of his life he'd been accused of being spoiled and a brat, usually by the very people who had made promises they didn't keep and given him things in place of their time. It was partly his own fault, playing to their expectations of him rather than making them see that he was growing up.

Wolfram believed that he'd matured a lot since Yuuri had arrived and he was determined to become someone his husband-to-be would be proud of. That was why he was not going to let his grandfather's betrayal or the filth the man had preached effect him any more. He would put a stop to the voices that whispered dark thoughts into his mind, would stop being so impulsive, would show Yuuri that he was a true and dependable friend above everything else. Finally... finally Wolfram would have something he truly wanted, something he'd earned. And he would spend the rest of his life becoming someone worthy of Yuuri.

But first... He would rest a little. It wouldn't do to be exhausted on his wedding day.  
XXXXX

"You're sure this is the best way?" Yuuri had asked that question at least eight times and Conrad had answered calmly every time, "It's the best, but not the only way to ensure Wolfram's safety."

Finally Yuuri stopped pacing in front of the fountain and took a seat on its edge. He glanced at the water for a moment, then shook his head a little and looked back to Conrad.

"I'm really getting married tomorrow?"

"Only if you want to, Yuuri."

Yuuri sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at the grass.

"A year ago, if you asked me if I could be a king, I would have laughed. Actually, I did laugh. I'm not special, or smart or anything really. But I don't think I've done that bad so far."

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "But this... I don't know anything about this... getting married... especially to a boy. I just... I never thought about something like that. I barely even think about girls! And I'm not even old enough to drive... or play Pachinko or...lots of other stuff. And what about..." Images of those books in his room at home filled his mind. Yuuri hopped up, his face turning red. "Never mind."

"Wolfram's been alive more years than you, Yuuri, but he is really about the same age, developmentally. You know that time is different here compared to Earth. I don't think he has much experience with being intimate with someone. I think he..." Conrad trailed off and looked skyward for a moment, as if making an important decision. He turned to face Yuuri, looking unusually serious. "I think what he really wants, what he really needs, is someone to treat him like a friend, someone he can depend on to spend time with him rather than just give him things and send him away. He was very young when his father died and Mother was often distracted by affairs of state. After he found out about my human heritage, there really wasn't anyone he could confide in. It must have been very frightening to grow up watching everyone around you was being sent off to war, always being left behind. I don't think he ever really recovered from that."

"Conrad," Yuuri's large, dark eyes were sad. "Can I really be what he needs? He's always yelling at me."

"That's why I think it will work." Conrad smiled at his godson and stood up. "He hasn't scared you away yet. Come on, let's play some baseball before supper. You'll have a full day tomorrow preparing for the wedding."

Yuuri smiled a bit less energetically than usual. "My mother's going to kill me when she finds out she missed it."

"We'll have a big reception some day, after the current situation is resolved. You can invite her along with representatives from all our allied countries. It'll be a party without the worry of a big wedding. Although, Gunter is a little disappointed; he had his outfit all picked out."

Yuuri shuddered. "I don't want to know. Let's go play ball"  
XXXXX

"I don't feel any different." Yuuri frowned at his reflection and fussed with his jacket. "Shouldn't I feel different on my wedding day?"

"Why would you?" Wolfram had slept badly. He was irritable and his head ached; the fact that Yuuri had slept like the dead all night and was now flitting around the room and chattering nervously didn't help matters.

"I just thought... I mean this is a big day. For both of us."

Wolfram flopped back onto the bed and wished he could detach his head and put it somewhere until the headache went away. Yuuri's concerned hovering just made it worse.

"If you check my temperature one more time, I'll burn your fingers off."

"Whoa!" Yuuri snatched his hand away and hid it behind his back. "I think I'll just go... get-some-breakfast-now. Check-on-you-later.  
Bye."

At least he didn't let the door slam on his way out.

Wolfram groaned and rolled over, putting a pillow over his head and wishing for sleep or death – whichever came first.  
XXXXX

"You'll get your payment, as promised. Don't come looking for me again until this is over; we can't risk being seen together." The man turned away quickly, slipping back into the shadows of the narrow alley.

Siegfried Warner glanced around, satisfied that none of the townspeople had noticed anything out of the ordinary. He strolled to the next corner and took a left, idly glancing in shop windows and thinking about the many things he'd be able to buy for his family with the money he'd been promised.

He wasn't poor by any definition, but he desired the kinds of fine furnishings and good food his employer enjoyed. His mother had been a Bielefeld, but she'd married a commoner and lived a simple life. She'd often entertained her children with stories of growing up in a castle,  
wearing silks, and lingering over extravagant meals. Siegfried wanted to give his children that kind of life. By blood, he was a Bielefeld.  
Didn't he deserve it?

He wasn't proud of what he'd done – he had nothing against the Bielefeld boy and he was loyal to his king – but he wasn't actually doing anything to harm them. He had just followed orders in his own way, substituting both Lord Ulrich's and Lars' potions with one that would weaken the boy mentally and physically without doing any serious harm. If Wolfram von Bielefeld's mind was so easily manipulated that he carried out his grandfather's command to kill the king, it was no fault of Siegfried's.

Content with his reasoning, Siegfried headed into a small pub to reward himself with a good meal and some local ale.  
XXXXX

"There's no doubt." Yozak leaned against the wall, arms crossed, still wearing his barmaid uniform. "Want me to delay him?"

"That won't be necessary. We've already planned a proper reception for Lord Ulrich von Bielefeld. Unfortunately, he'll be too late to congratulate the newlyweds." Gwendal looked back down at the document he'd just signed. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Conrad's gone to get them, though Gunter is helping so it'll take twice as long. Ulrike is ready and the carriages are out back so we won't have too many spectators." Yozak grinned. "You know your mother is going to be disappointed; she's been planning this wedding since the kiddo proposed."

Gwendal's frown deepened. Perhaps he should write to his mother and encourage her to extend her holiday. By the time she returned he could be at his own castle on an extended trip of his own.

"Conrad won't let you off that easy," Yozak said cheerfully. It always amused him how Gwendal's thoughts were so easy to read.

"You are volunteering to guard the king on his wedding night." Gwendal made it a threat but scowled when Yozak just laughed.

"No problem. The kiddo could probably use a few pointers."

"Never mind," Gwendal snapped, snatching up the last paper he'd signed and standing up. "We'll be late." He strode out of the room with a very amused Yozak on his heels.  
XXXXX

"Why couldn't we ride in the same carriage with Wolfram?" Yuuri pulled at his sleeve for the twentieth time before looking up at Conrad. They were traveling to the Original King's castle in a closed carriage, just the two of them with four soldiers riding escort.

"It's a tradition," Conrad explained patiently. It was just after mid -day and he'd been answering Yuuri's nervous questions all morning.  
Between that and Gunter's fussing and wailing, Conrad was ready for a stiff drink.

"So I wait at the side door, right? And Wolfram walks in and kneels in front of Ulrike. She asks him if he agrees to the marriage, then she calls me and I walk in and kneel beside Wolfram. We both drink from the goblet. Wolfram lights the candle and I pour the rest of the water from the goblet over it and then Ulrike places her hands on our heads. We join hands, she gives the original king's blessing, and then we're married, right?"

"Exactly, Heika."

Yuuri started to object, then remembered that everyone had to call him that today because it was a formal occasion. Everyone except Wolfram, of course. But then, he never called Yuuri, 'heika'.

The carriage stopped and Yuuri gave Conrad a look of panic. "I can't do this, I'm too young! He's gonna kill me!"

Conrad took Yuuri's hand. "You can do this. It will be all right." He reached over and opened the carriage door, climbing down before helping Yuuri. "Let's not keep Wolfram waiting."

Yuuri let Conrad's calm confidence strengthen him. He could do this. Giving Conrad a grateful smile he stood, back straight, and strode towards the castle, and his fiancé, determined to make everyone proud.

Or at least to not make a complete fool of himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Candles lined the way, but Wolfram barely noticed them. His head was throbbing and he felt dizzy, unable to focus. He was in his formal uniform and the material felt scratchy and uncomfortable. 

He'd planned to spend most of the day in bed so he'd be rested for the ceremony. Instead, Gwendal had dragged him out of bed just after Yuuri had left and he'd been dragged around all morning for preparations.

Gwendal had insisted on changing the time of the ceremony from early evening to just after noon. Wolfram had barely listened to the reasons; he didn't really care. He and Yuuri were about to be married,  
the earlier the better.

Gwendal and Yozak were standing off to the side and Gunter went to join them once Wolfram was in position, kneeling in front of Ulrike.

She asked if he was willing to marry the maou and Wolfram was tempted to laugh. Instead, he answered with a solemn, "yes".

He didn't have to look to know that Yuuri had entered the room; he could feel him. But Wolfram looked anyway, wanting to remember as much of this day as his throbbing head would allow.

Pain or no, Wolfram didn't think he would ever forget the sight of Yuuri approaching, backlit by candles, expression calm, eyes focused only on him. Wolfram felt lightheaded for reasons that had nothing to do with his illness.

Kneeling beside him, Yuuri offered a smile before looking at Ulrike. He voiced his consent to the marriage and accepted the goblet that was offered. Taking a sip, Yuuri then held the water out to Wolfram, keeping a hold on the goblet so that their hands touched as Wolfram drank.

Yuuri moved the goblet away when Wolfram was done so that Wolfram could light the candle Ulrike set before them. The yellow flame danced atop the candle for a long moment before Yuuri lifted the goblet and emptied it, dousing the light and leaving only a wisp of smoke winding upwards.

Ulrike leaned forward, placing her hands on their heads. She murmured softly for a few seconds then motioned for them to join hands. She murmured some more, longer this time and then stepped back, smiling.

"Congratulations, Yuuri-Heika and Lord Wolfram. May you have a long, happy marriage."

Yuuri thanked her and stood, helping Wolfram up before turning to Gwendal, who was waiting nearby with a piece of parchment and a pen.

"The final step: signing the marriage certificate." He placed it on a convenient table and watched as Yuuri then Wolfram signed it. When they were done, Gunter and Yozak signed as witnesses.

"Congratulations," he said gruffly, before taking the document and walking away.

Gunter wailed for joy and hugged Yuuri and Wolfram at the same time, already prattling about planning the perfect reception.

"Thanks, everyone," Yuuri said, grinning self-consciously. "I guess we should get back to the castle and rest a little before the big dinner tonight." He smiled over at Wolfram and took his hand carefully. "Okay?"

Wolfram nodded, smiling despite his throbbing head. He was very aware of the feel of Yuuri's hand. It was nice.

"Couple of boring old marrieds," Yozak commented to Conrad as they led the way to the carriages.

XXXXX

"Conrad?" Yuuri called softly once the carriage had stopped and he heard voices and footsteps. The door opened and Conrad looked in,  
blinking at the sight of Wolfram sound asleep with his head in Yuuri's lap.

"He sort of just... fell over." Yuuri explained quietly. "He didn't sleep much last night," he added with a shrug.

Conrad nodded and entered the carriage, lifting Wolfram carefully and handing him down to Yozak who grinned but remained silent.

Wolfram remained asleep through three sets of stairs and five hallways, all the way to bed where he settled in with a mumble and a soft snore.

Yuuri thanked Conrad and Yozak, ushering them out and closing the door quietly behind them. He was tempted to go somewhere, just to walk off his nervous energy, but decided it would be better for his health if he was there when Wolfram woke. And anyway, he had to make sure his new husband was ready for the celebration dinner.

He picked up then discarded the book Wolfram had been reading â€" he wasn't in the mood for reading about military strategies. There were others on the shelf - mostly history and politics and few of Anissinia's stories that Greta liked. Yuuri didn't think he could concentrate on anything more complex than an action manga.

Turning away from the bookshelf, he wandered to the window and stared out, his mind occupied by his sudden change in marital status. He could barely comprehend it, but he didn't regret it. At least he didn't think he did. After all, it was to protect Wolfram, which he wanted. He just didn't know about the other... married stuff. Like in those books his mother and Murata gave him.

Sighing, he turned away from the window and looked at his sleeping husband. Wolfram would probably want to do things like that eventually, and it wasn't like Yuuri didn't have some thoughts of his own about it - he was a teenager after all. But the whole... boy thing... that just made everything more complicated, didn't it?

Still, holding hands with Wolfram wasn't that different from holding hands with a girl â€" not that Yuuri had a lot of experience with that.  
And kissing Wolfram wouldn't be that different than kissing a girl - not that Yuuri had any experience with that. And the rest... well he had no idea about that, but then Conrad didn't think Wolfram was very knowledgeable either so...

Maybe he'd just worry about that later. He had other things to worry about now - like Wolfram's lingering illness and whatever Wolfram's grandfather was plotting.

Yuuri glanced towards the bed and smiled at the peaceful expression on Wolfram's face. He'd better enjoy it while it lasted as the other boy never wore an expression like that when he was awake.

XXXXX

"I didn't know. Lord Gwendal, I didn't know!" Doria buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"No one is blaming you, Doria." Conrad patted the distraught maid on the shoulder, hoping to calm her so the questioning could continue.  
"We just need to know who gave this to you."

"It was the older gentleman that brought Wolfram home. He insisted that I put five drops of this in Wolfram's tea twice a day. He said it would help with his illness." Doria's face scrunched up as she fought back tears. "I would never do anything to hurt Lord Wolfram, I wouldn't!"

"Of course you wouldn't," Conrad soothed. "Did the gentleman say what this was? What was in it?"

"He said it was medicine from the Bielefeld healer, but Sangria said she smelled glimweed in it and told me to bring it here."

"We'll take care of this, Doria. Why don't you take a few minutes before you go back to the kitchen? I'll tell the cook."

"It's alright, sir. Cook's got his hand's full getting ready for the special dinner tonight. We're making a cake to surprise the king and Lord Wolfram."

"Then we'll let you go. You did the right thing, Doria; our thanks to you and Sangria."

Doria blushed and ducked her head, bobbing a curtsey before hurrying out of Gwendal's office.

Gwendal scowled at the small bottle and its dark green contents. "Glimweed. That would explain Wolfram's symptoms. It's time for another conversations with Lars Holsted."

"And Siegfried Warner." Conrad added. "It's possible Lars was given false information about the contents of that bottle."

"Have them escorted here together, but bring them in one at a time." Gwendal glanced towards the window. "Wolfram's grandfather should be here in another hour. I'd like to have this cleared up before he arrives."

Conrad nodded and hurried from the room. He was back in less than ten minutes, escorting Lars Holsted into the room. The elderly man was pale.

"Please sit," Gwendal made it more of an order than an invitation. He didn't wait for Lars to comply before asking, "What exactly is in this bottle?"

"Medicine for Lord Wolfram, sir, the counter for the Bielefeld potion, same as the bottle I gave you earlier. Siegfried said that he should have a dose twice a day until his illness passes, so I asked the kitchen staff to put it in Wolfram's tea."

"Did the healer tell you exactly what was in this counter-potion?"

"No. I explained the symptoms of the Bielefeld potion without actually telling him what it was, and he made this."

"How long have you been giving this to Wolfram? "

"Almost three weeks, sir."

"Do you know what glimweed is?" Gwendal's usual stern voice was deceptively casual.

"It's an herb, a dangerous one. Very addictive. It's said that prolonged exposure weakens both mind and body. Once a person is dependant on it, they must be weaned off it slowly or they could die."

As Lars finished his recitation, he looked at the grim expressions on the brother's faces. "Are you saying the counter-potion contains glimweed?" He bolted upright in a panic. "It can't be. It can't!" He took a step towards Gwendal. "Please, you have to call your healer,  
apothecary, someone! If Wolfram's been exposed... "

Conrad stepped between Lars and Gwendal. "We've already called our healer, and she is currently tending to Wolfram. She analyzed both the potion and the counter-potion; mint was added to the latter to make it look and smell different; otherwise they are identical and they both contain glimweed." Conrad offered the older man a grim smile. "The guards will escort you back to your room where you should remain until we have more information on Wolfram's condition."

"He knew." Lars looked at the two men, desperate to make them understand. "Lord Ulrich must have known I was helping Wolfram. He had to know. He had to!" Lars was still ranting as the guards escorted him down the hallway.

Conrad watched him go, then motioned to the second set of guards to bring Siegfried from the room across the hall where he'd been waiting.

The healer eyed his surroundings as he entered Gwendal's office and took a seat without being asked. "You called for me, sirs?"

"Did you make this 'medicine' at the request of Lars Holsted?" Gwendal pointed at the bottle on his desk. He disliked this man's attitude and didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with him.

"I did." Siegfried's humble manner didn't quite conceal his interest in the gold-edged tea service on the sideboard.

"What is in this medicine?" Gwendal picked up the bottle and thumped it back down on the desk to focus the healer's attention.

"It's an herbal remedy. I grow my own ingredients, so I know they are properly dried. It's a very time-consuming process as you can imagine, sir."

"Do you grow your own glimweed, too?" Gwendal asked smoothly, noticing that the healer's eyes had strayed again â€" this time to the bookcase with it's rows of richly-bound books.

"Of course I..." Siegfried knew he was caught. He leapt to his feet. "I do what my lord tells me!" he cried desperately. "I have a family,  
young children. What choice do I have?"

"Indeed. What choice but to willingly poison the king's consort." Gwendal's sneer was frightening enough to send Siegfried back a step.

"Consort?" Siegfried looked at Conrad for confirmation and received a curt nod. "But he wasn't... he just..."

"Poisoning the king's fiance is somehow acceptable? Is that what you're saying? Tell me, why it was necessary to continue giving this 'medicine' to Wolfram von Bielefeld after you'd been offered protection at Blood Pledge Castle?"

"I... I didn't. I gave the bottle to Lars. I didn't know he was still giving it to Lord Wolfram!"

"But you didn't tell him it contained glimweed either. You didn't ask him what happened to the bottle." Gwendal looked at Siegfried as if he were beneath contempt. He motioned to Conrad and waited until the guards entered. "Confined to rooms under double guard. No visitors except Conrad or myself until further notice. Dismissed."

Siegfried had to be physically dragged from the room.

"That confirms Gisela's analysis. I'll see if she's made any progress on an antidote." Conrad glanced out the window. "You get to greet Wolfram's grandfather."

Gwendal rubbed his temple and once again wondered if Gunter had any painkillers.

XXXXX

"This is an outrage! I demand to see Wolfram immediately!" Ulrich von Bielefeld's face was flushed dark red with anger. "You had no authority to sign a marriage certificate for him. I'm the head of the von Bielefeld house!"

"And I am chief advisor to the maou, Wolfram's husband. You are the one over-stepping your authority." Gwendal was unmoved in the face of such anger.

"I demand an audience with the king immediately." Ulrich planted himself in the entry hall and would not move.

"You'll have one, sir, tomorrow afternoon," Gunter assured him, standing beside Gwendal and looking unusually intimidating. "It will give you the opportunity to answer the allegations of treason and conspiring against the king's consort."

"Insult!" Bielefeld bellowed. "Guards!" Before Bielefeld's personal guards could respond, they were surrounded by Gwendal's and Conrad's soldiers. There was a long tense moment before the Bielefeld men lowered their swords and surrendered, ignoring the ravings of their master.

"South wing. All of them. Confined with double guard. Anyone tries anything - and I mean anyone - and they are to be restrained without question. Go!" Gwendal's patience was at an end and he still had a wedding dinner to get through. He stomped off towards the king's chambers, hoping Gisela was still there and could help relieve his headache.

XXXXX

Lars chose not to leave a note. There was nothing he could say to properly apologize to the young man he loved like a son.  
Instead, he took the small book out of its worn leather pouch and laid it carefully on the dresser beside his few belongings. There was nothing of much value, but Wolfram was welcome to take any of it. It was not as if Lars would have any use for it in a few minutes.

He looked at the dagger, razor sharp after years of careful tending. It would serve its purpose well - taking the life of a once-noble man driven beyond sanity by hatred and grief. Lars considered it his wedding gift to the happy couple, his life in trade for Wolfram's safety.

One last look at his reflection in the mirror, a careful smoothing of his hair, and he was ready.

There was only one guard on his door, easily distracted by an old man's frantic plea. Lars used the hilt of the dagger to knock him out and pushed his body into a nearby alcove. One turn led into the long corridor where Ulrich was standing, bellowing demands to see the king.  
Lars used the distraction to move closer and press himself into the shadows.

Now it was a matter of patience and time.


	5. Chapter 5

"I feel fine!" Wolfram insisted glaring at Gisela as she poured another sporkful of foul black liquid for him to swallow.

"This will make you feel even better." Gisela insisted cheerily. When Wolfram wouldn't open his mouth she got her scary look and leaned closer. "You'd rather I pour it down your throat straight from the bottle?"

Wolfram flinched and opened wide.

"Very good." Gisela chirped, smiling sweetly.

Wolfram resisted the urge to summon his fire element, but only because his self-preservation kicked in. He could hear Yuuri across the room struggling to muffle his laughter; Wolfram would make sure to pay him back later.

"Alrighty." Gisela set the spork down and capped the bottle. "Another dose of this tonight and we'll see how you're doing in the morning.  
Now, drink this tea and go take a hot bath. Heika, you go with him to make sure he doesn't feel ill. I'll be back after the dinner to give you your medicine."

"I... I could do that Gisela," Yuuri offered hesitantly, caught between his volatile husband and the scary healer. "Two sporks of medicine followed by a cup of strong tea with honey, right?"

Gisela frowned at Yuuri, looked at Wolfram, then back at Yuuri, her frown easing. "I suppose I should let you alone, since it's your wedding night. Very well." She made a show of measuring the level of liquid in the bottle. "I'll be checking in the morning, so don't forget."

"I won't!" Yuuri insisted. "Thank you, Gisela." He opened the door for her, jumping back in surprise to find Gwendal standing there.  
"Gwendal...?"

"I came to see Gisela and to tell you that Ulrich von Bielefeld has arrived. You have an audience with him tomorrow afternoon, Heika."

"What's he doing here?" Wolfram demanded, throwing back the bed covers and hurrying towards his brother. He was still in his formal uniform but Yuuri had removed the boots, leaving Wolfram more than an inch shorter than usual. It didn't seem to faze him though as he placed his hands on his hips and faced his brother as if he were responsible for Ulrich's arrival.

"We're keeping him confined under guard until tomorrow. You won't even have to see him." Gwendal turned to Gisela, taking her arm and leading her out of the room. "Dinner is promptly at six," He reminded the newlyweds before dragging Gisela away.

Yuuri closed the door and turned to Wolfram. "You're not going to see your grandfather are you?"

"Why not? He can't do anything to me here and I want to hear his explanation. I want to know what he did to me and why!" Wolfram set off in search of his boots, clearly feeling more energetic if not actually better.

"I'm going too," Yuuri insisted. He didn't know the whole story, but he'd seen Wolfram tormented by nightmares since he'd returned. "And we're taking Conrad. And guards." He knew better than to refuse Wolfram, but Yuuri hadn't married him just to let him go do something this foolish only a few hours later.

"Fine!" Wolfram barked, still fighting to get his boots on. Finally he tossed them aside and put on a pair of dress shoes instead. "Come on then. We don't want to be late to dinner"

XXXXX

Siegfried had always been good at knowing when to retreat. He slipped one last trinket taken from the room into his pack and draped it over his shoulder. He'd get one of the Bielefeld horses from the stable and be gone before they knew he was missing. 'Thank you Lord Ulrich for creating a diversion; you've been useful one last time.'

He opened the door cautiously and smiled, seeing his guards distracted by Ulrich's ranting. The old man stood in the center of the corridor shouting orders and refusing all efforts to force him into his room. Bielefeld's personal guards were standing around helplessly; their weapons had been confiscated and they were unsure how to respond to their Lord's orders.

'Perfect,' Siegfried decided, slipping out of the room and easing the door closed behind him, leaving it open just a tiny bit so it wouldn't be noticed right away. He slid along the wall and eased up to the shadowed alcove, pausing a moment to make sure he wouldn't be seen if he moved farther down the hall. He was just about to move when voices from the nearest cross-corridor made him pause and shrink back. He pressed back hard and held his breath as the voices came closer.

"Wolfram!" Ulrich's voice echoed along the hallway followed by the shouts of soldiers trying to restrain the man. The voices moving nearer passed at a run and Siegfried's eyes widened as he recognized Wolfram von Bielefeld and the maou.

Ulrich's ranting increased in volume, countered by Wolfram's. Siegfried had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the irony -  
his escape facilitated by the very people most likely to want him captured.

Just a short distance and he'd be in the clear.

"You!" Lars Holsted flung himself out from his hiding place as the healer passed, slamming Siegfried into the wall and pressing a dagger to his throat. "You're as bad as he is. No, you're worse! You poisoned Wolfram deliberately. And for what? Money? You should suffer the way he did!"

Guards were everywhere, pulling the old man away from the healer, restraining them both while waiting for orders. Siegfried gasped for breath, mind working hard as he measured his situation. He didn't think he'd be getting away so easily after all.

"What is the meaning of this?" Conrad's sword was drawn and cold death shone in his eyes. He turned the blade towards Siegfried. "Search him and take him to the dungeon. Do whatever it takes to keep him there."

One set of guards moved quickly to comply, dragging the stunned healer away. Conrad turned his sword towards Lars, studying him a moment before lowering the weapon. The older man was chalk-white and gasping for breath. "Get him to his room! Remove any weapons and call Gisela, now!"

"Lars!" Wolfram followed the guards, reaching for the older man's hand; it was cold and clammy. Wolfram looked at Yuuri with frightened eyes. He blinked and the fear was gone, replaced by resolve.

As soon as Lars was settled on the bed, Wolfram took a seat beside him, invoking his healing spell. It was weak and made him light-  
headed, but he kept trying. He could feel the old man's heart faltering.

A wave of warmth swept over him and Wolfram looked up to see Yuuri kneeling at his side, adding his power to the healing spell, feeding most of it to Lars but sending a small amount of energy to Wolfram as well.

Lars' heartbeat steadied and color slowly returned to the man's face. His breathing settled and he blinked slowly at his surroundings.

"Still here," he rasped. He looked over at Wolfram and smiled before falling asleep.

Wolfram stopped his spell and gave Yuuri a grateful look before collapsing onto the bed beside his old friend.

Yuuri looked up and saw Conrad standing nearby. "Good idea," he mumbled before dropping to the floor, unconscious.

Conrad shook his head at the three of them and sent a guard off to tell Gwendal that supper would be delayed.

XXXXX

"Congratulations!"

Everyone at the table raised their glasses to the newlyweds. Yuuri blushed a little but Wolfram looked almost smug. There had been a three-hour delay on dinner, but the food had been kept warm and smelled delicious.

It was a small celebration with Wolfram's brothers, Yozak and Gunter joining the couple. Yuuri was energetic after his rest but Wolfram was still suffering from the effects of the potion he'd been receiving. He seemed content to sit back and let everyone else do most of the talking.

"I don't want to bring up unpleasant things," Yuuri said as the dinner was winding down, "but what will happen to Lars? I don't want him punished. He tried to save Wolfram."

"He's a very old man," Conrad said slowly. "Gisela said that his heart is quite weak and won't withstand any more excitement."

"He'll stay here, of course." Wolfram's eyes dared anyone to object.

"Yes, he will," Yuuri agreed with a smile. "But what about your grandfather? Do you want to see him before he leaves?"

"After we got him calmed down, Gisela gave him an exam as well. She suspects that his behavior is the result of a long-term glimweed addiction. It is likely that Siegfried was secretly drugging him to manipulate his way into a position of power." Conrad watched Wolfram carefully as he delivered this news, wondering how he would react. He was grateful when Yuuri spoke up.

"That's good, right Wolf? Your grandfather isn't really like that, and we can find a way to help him. Right?" Yuuri's optimism faltered a little when Wolfram's expression hardened. "Wolf..."

"Not yet," Wolfram offered at last. It wasn't an outright dismissal, but it was clear that Wolfram would need time to get beyond what he'd suffered in his grandfather's house, regardless of the cause.

"Okay," Yuuri agreed. And to everyone's surprise – even his – he placed a light kiss on Wolfram's cheek. Wolfram blushed to the top of his skull and suddenly found his spork fascinating.

Making an effort to lighten the conversation, Gunter motioned for the cake to be brought in, leaping to his feet and singing the national wedding anthem. He didn't actually know all the words so he filled in some parts with humming, but no one seemed to mind.

XXXXX

Yuuri woke slowly, reluctant to let the pleasant sensation of warmth slip away. He blinked, amazed to find himself still in bed with blankets and a pillow; usually by morning Wolfram had cocooned himself in all the bedding and kicked Yuuri to the floor.

This was nice, he decided, settling in and closing his eyes again. Very nice.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Wolfram demanded. "Gunter's been peeking in every ten minutes for the last hour. He's driving me crazy."

"You should have woken me up."

"I couldn't. You were saying the most interesting things in your sleep." Wolfram moved closer and grinned in a way that made Yuuri very, very afraid.

"Heika!!!!" The door slammed open and Gunter charged in. Yuuri cringed. It had been hard enough getting the man to stop hugging him last night.

"Stop! Right! There!" Wolfram was suddenly between Yuuri and Gunter, pink nightgown slanting off one shoulder. He gave Gunter a stern look, then stepped to the side. "You get one hug a day."

Gunter made a face, considering, then threw himself at Yuuri. Since it was his one hug for the day, he made it a good one until Wolfram pulled him away.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Wolfram demanded.

"Of course! Gwendal and Conrad are waiting for you at breakfast. They want to discuss the punishment for Siegfried Warner."

"Oh." Yuuri looked thoughtful as he got out of bed and gathered his clothes. "Thank you, Gunter. Please tell them we'll be there shortly."

"What are you planning for that person?" Wolfram wondered as he dressed. He and Yuuri had shared a nice long bath last night and had fallen asleep almost as soon as they got in bed. So much for a wedding night. Still, there would be plenty of other nights. It was more important to focus on other matters for now. Still... he looked over at Yuuri, shirtless, half falling over as he pulled on his socks.

"Did you hear me? Wolf?" Yuuri stood up, catching Wolfram watching him. He blushed and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. "I... ah.  
I mean... you know I like to give people a chance. But... he could have killed you and your grandfather. Who knows how many other people he's hurt?"

"Yuuri," Wolfram stepped close and took his husband's hand. "Do what you think is right. I'll support you. You are my husband, after all"  
He leaned chose and gave Yuuri a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back. "And if you mess up, I'll let you know."

Yuuri swallowed hard and blinked. He was still blinking when Wolfram dragged him from the room.

XXXXX

"I have no wish to punish your family, but you must atone for your crimes. There is a group of craftsmen and their families intending to settle in the west, near the border. You will travel with them as their healer. In six months, a supply train will be sent and you will return on it to receive your next assignment. You will be accompanied by members of the royal guard and if at any time they have reason to question your actions, you will be taken to the center of the desert, given a three day supply of water and left. Is that clear?"

Siegfried Warner nodded humbly, his mind already actively in search of solutions to his current problem. There had to be some way to escape before he was sent to the middle of nowhere.

Following the guards, he was escorted back to his cell where he stared at the wall and tried to formulate a plan. He'd considered and rejected several when the sound of footsteps alerted him to the fact that it was dinnertime. He watched the servant carry in the tray while the guards kept watch. He glanced up at the man's face as he leaned over to set down the tray and smiled. The servant was his ally – the man who had occasionally brought him special assignments. He gave the man another smile and waited until he left before digging into the meal.

He was still smiling when the poison stopped his heart.

XXXXX

"We have a dead criminal and no suspects, Heika. Who do you want me to arrest?"

"I don't know. Somebody put the poison in his food." Yuuri paced across his office in agitation. He'd talked to the man less than four hours ago and now he was dead. What upset Yuuri the most was how he wasn't even sad to see the criminal gone.

"I still say he got what he deserved." Wolfram was leaning against the bookcase, arms crossed over his chest. It was meant to be a casual pose, but he was too tense to fool anyone; they just pretended not to notice.

"So what? Your grandfather goes home, you take Gisela's medicine until the glimweed's out of your system, and everything goes back to normal? Is that it?"

"Yes," was Wolfram's emphatic reply.

When no one else had anything to say, Yuuri surrendered. "Okay." He wasn't happy, but he was a little relieved.

Now if he could just get the hang of the whole "married" thing...

Wolfram gave him a look that said: I know exactly what you're thinking.

Yuuri grinned sheepishly and reached for his hand. "Let's go see Lars," he suggested, quickly pulling Wolfram out of the room and down the hall, Gwendal's shout of, "Get back here and sign these papers" echoing after them.

::end::


End file.
